This invention relates to a vehicle suspension system.
In order to provide good vehicle ride behaviour, it is well known that a relatively soft vehicle suspension is desirable. A consequence of using soft suspension is that the vehicle roll stiffness is reduced leading to higher roll angles in cornering manoeuvres. Vehicle designers frequently resort to the use of anti-roll bars or similar devices to increase the vehicle roll stiffness. Soft suspension may also result in more severe vehicle pitch oscillations.
In some cases, the use of devices such as anti-roll bars degrade the performance of the suspension system. For example, vehicles designed for good off-road mobility sometimes employ independent suspension with a long wheel travel capability. In this case, the use of an anti-roll bar increases the suspension stiffness, even in the absence of body roll, when the wheels on opposite sides of the vehicle are moving in different directions in response to the terrain, thus reducing the independence of the wheel movements.
In the prior art, Patent Specification No. U.S. Pat. No. 4,693,493 describes a system for vehicle body roll control using steering angle detection. In British Patent Specification No. GB 2313346, there is described a pneumatic anti-roll system for vehicles.
Active control systems have been proposed which counter body roll and pitch in response to signals from sensors that detect body attitude, velocities, or accelerations. An active suspension system typically uses a power source external to the suspension system to drive an hydraulic pump that transfers fluid from a reservoir through a servo valve into a pressurised part of the suspension system. Because the pump must raise the pressure of the hydraulic fluid from reservoir pressure to system pressure, and because of the metering action of the servo valves, such systems often involve a significant power loss. Such systems are also relatively complex and expensive.
The present invention is directed towards overcoming these problems.